And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh...
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Remastered - Episode 2 - TeamFourStar (TFS) |videos = }} And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh... is the second episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. The episode was first uploaded toYouTube on July 9, 2008. Summary As Piccolo and Goku fly to Raditz's location, Goku asks Piccolo if his green skin and being hatched from an egg means he's a Yoshi. Piccolo sarcastically says yes. Goku, not realizing the sarcasm, asks if he may ride Piccolo. Meanwhile, Raditz is angrily screaming at Gohan to stop crying. Seeing that his angry screaming does not help, he tosses Gohan in the pod. As he is about to rest, Piccolo and Goku show up and challenge him to a fight. After he notices they are getting stronger from removing clothing, he begins to get naked, thinking nudity makes you stronger on this planet, until Goku informs him that they are just wearing weighted clothing. Raditz, embarrassed and angered, attacks Piccolo and Goku. After failing to land a hit on Raditz, he finally launches two energy blasts at them, missing Goku and hitting Piccolo. Goku taunts Raditz for missing him just to be kicked by Raditz. When Goku gets up, he offers Piccolo a high five before noticing he lost his arm and decides to just congratulate him on a good job. Piccolo informs Goku that he has good news and bad news, the good news being he has an attack that he can use with just one arm, and the bad news is that Goku will have to hold him off for 5 minutes despite Raditz beating both of them in under one. Goku attacks Raditz with confidence only to be beaten until Goku grabs his tail twice, both times being convinced that Raditz is truly sorry and let him go. Raditz knocks him down and stomps on Goku, breaking his ribs. Gohan, who is angered at Raditz for beating his father, breaks free from the pod and headbutts Raditz which wounds him badly. Raditz attacks Gohan (TFS states they do not condone child violence, yet they find it hilarious) and knocks him out. When Raditz is going to kill Gohan, Goku performs a Full Nelson on Raditz and tells Piccolo to give a signal before firing the beam. Instead, Piccolo just launches his Special Beam Cannon, he originally attempts to say the Japanese name but fails to pronounce it, and impales them both, killing Raditz. Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma arrive to help only to notice that Goku has been killed. Krillin offers Goku a Senzu Bean, but Goku says his lungs are destroyed and takes his final breath and dies. Krillin, joyously surprised, remarks that he is not the first person to die in this series, but Master Roshi says that it's "Too soon" for that kind of talk. Piccolo then grows his arm back, kidnaps Gohan, and flies off. Krillin calls out for someone to stop Piccolo, only to silence. In the Stinger, Goku orders Gohan to do a Headbutt, which parodies a Pokémon battle by saying his headbutt was super-effective. Cast * MasakoX – Goku, Gohan, Master Roshi * Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Phil Ken Sebben, Mountain Climber * Vegeta3986 – Raditz * KaiserNeko – Ambiguous Voice * Megami33 – Bulma Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 2:' Master Roshi tells Krillin to shut up after Krillin blames him for not stopping Piccolo from kidnapping Gohan. **This is the first Own that was originally made by Team Four Star *This is the first episode that Krillin makes an unnecessary comment and someone else tells him that it is "Too soon". *Piccolo's inability to pronounce "Makankosappo" becomes another big gag later on when he decides to ask his fusee Nail what he should re-name it, seeing as he can only call it by its rather unimpressive English name. Trivia *When Piccolo impales the Saiyan brothers, his beam crashes into a mountain and you hear "Ricola" before being cut off and screaming in terror. This is a reference to the slogan used by the company of the same name. *When Raditz is crushing Goku's ribs, Goku ends up stopping mid-sentence to utter out, "Mmm... Ribs." which is a reference to Homer Simpson's famous catchphrase: "Mmm...Donuts." *Unlike the original anime, Goku grabs Raditz tail twice and gets knocked down twice. *In the original anime Piccolo explains why he decides to take Gohan, whereas in DBZ Abridged, Piccolo just takes Gohan with hardly a word. *A deleted scene shows that Goku used the Kamehameha while distracting Raditz as Piccolo charged the Makankosappo but fails to scratch him. While they were disappointed for not using it (considering it was the first Kamehameha of the series) it didn't turn out the way they wanted it to be. *Goku asks Piccolo if he's a Yoshi because his father spat him out as an egg. However, Yoshi's do not spit out eggs; Birdos do. *Phil Ken Sebben from the television series, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, makes a cameo saying his catchphrase "Ha Ha, Dangly Parts". *This episode introduces the standard outro for the series. A shot of the four-star Dragon Ball appearing from the original Japanese opening is seen, changing into the stylized version used in Team Four Star's logo, before flying off the screen and revealing the DBZA logo on a black background, while the eye catch B (returning from commercial break) theme plays. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x02 1x02 1x02